Wczesne lata: Turniej w Gorlanie
"Wczesne lata. Turniej w Gorlanie" - pierwszy tom prequelu bestsellerowej serii "Zwiadowcy", otwierający podserię "Wczesne lata". "Turniej w Gorlanie" jest chronologicznie pierwszą częścią serii, zaś ogólnie 13. książką, której akcja rozgrywa się w uniwersum znanym nam z głównej serii. Opis Halt, zdradzony przez brata, obecnego króla Clonmelu, szuka schronienia w Araluenie. Szkolony przez starego mistrza zwiadowców, Pritcharda, szybko znajduje wspólny język z jego innym uczniem, Crowleyem. Młody Crowley wraz z kilkunastoma innymi zwiadowcami został właśnie wydalony z Korpusu. Za wszystkim stoi niejaki lord Morgarath, pan na Zamku Gorlan. Podczas podróży przez Araluen Halt i Crowley dowiadują się niewiarygodnej rzeczy - młody książę Duncan napada na wsie i osady, siejąc przemoc i zbrodnię. Crowley nie daje temu wiary i postanawia, z pomocą innych renegatów z Korpusu Zwiadowców, przeprowadzić własne śledztwo. Podejrzewa, że to Morgarath, chcąc przejąć władzę w Królestwie, pragnie zdyskredytować dobre imię następcy tronu. Prawda wychodzi na jaw, teraz trzeba tylko umiejętnie przekazać ją pozostałym lordom Araluenu i ostatecznie zdemaskować zamiary Morgaratha. Idealnym ku temu miejscem wydaje się zbliżający się turniej w Gorlanie... Streszczenie Halt oraz Crowley uciekli z lenna Gorlan, gdzie narazili się baronowi Morgarathowi. Dotarli do wioski Woolsey z nadzieją, że udało im się umknąć ludziom wielmoży. Do gospody, w której się zatrzymali dotarł jednak kapitan Teezal, jeden z podwładnych Morgaratha. Dzięki pomocy karczmarza oraz pozostawieniu płaszczy w pokoju nie poznał on ich tożsamości, ale bezpośrednio zmusił do opuszczenia wsi. Przed wyjazdem mężczyźni dowiedzieli się okropnej rzeczy - książę Duncan wraz z grupą zbrojnych napada na wsie przy granicy z Pictą. Tymi wyczynami może doprowadzić do zerwania niedawno zawartego paktu pokojowego z Pictą. Crowley ma jednak wątpliwości - nie wierzy, że książę mógłby dopuścić się takich czynów. Wraz z Haltem postanawiają to sprawdzić. Zwiadowcy pojechali do północnej wioski Lendsy. Pomogli mieszkańcom w obronie przed Scottami. Od Yorika, naczelnika wsi, dowiedzieli się, że Duncan udał się do Kirkton-Lea. Ukrywając się za beczką, odkryli że człowiek podający się za księcia, tak naprawdę nim nie jest. Halt i Crowley postanowili wrócić do Grolanu. Podejrzewali, że to Morgarath jest odpowiedzialny za całą sytuację. Jadąc, spotkali jego posłańca z depeszami. Mężczyzna zdenerwował Halta swoją arogancją, za co spotkało go wysadzenie z konia za pomocą łuku. Zwiadowcy przyjrzeli się depeszom, które wiózł posłaniec. Jedna zawierała listę dwunastu zdymisjonowanych zwiadowców. Jednym z nich był Crowley. Z drugiej dowiedzieli się, że prawdziwy książę Duncan jest więziony przez poplecznika Morgaratha, sir Eammona na Zamku Dzika Rzeka. Halt, doskonały w sztuce fałszerstwa, podrobił pieczęcie, aby nikt nie zorientował się, że ktoś przeczytał depesze. Gdy posłaniec już odjechał, mężczyźni postanowili sformować grupę ze zdymisjonowanych zwiadowców i stawić czoło Morgarathowi podczas corocznego Turnieju w Gorlanie. Najpierw udali się do Leandera z lenna Dacton. Po początkowych trudnościach z nawiązaniem kontaktu (Leander, pomimo rzekomo królewskiego rozkazu nie chciał opuścić lenna i bronił się w swojej chacie) Leander ochoczo zgodził się na dołączenie do grupy. Następnym celem został Berrigan z Weslon. Zwiadowcy odnaleźli go w miejscowej karczmie, gdzie powrócił do pracy barda. W trakcie występu pojawił się człowiek mianowany zwiadowcą przez Morgaratha - Willet. Chciał on, za pomocą grupy zbrojnych, zmusić Berrigana do opuszczenia lenna. W tym momencie do akcji wkroczyli, pozostający dotąd w ukryciu, Crowley, Halt oraz Leander. Pokonali zbrojnych, a Halt bardzo dobitnie nakazał Willetowi opuścić Araluen i udać się do Celtii. Berrigan z radością dołączył do grupy. Następnie zwiadowcy udali się na farmę Młodego Boba. Halt otrzymał Abelarda, bądź też Abelard otrzymał Halta. Nie obyło się bez problemów - Hibernijczyk nie znał zasady o sekretnym haśle, dlatego jego pierwsze spotkanie z koniem zakończyło się upadkiem na ziemię. W tym samym czasie Morgarath chciał zmusić więzionego przez siebie króla Oswalda, aby wyznaczył go na następcę tronu. Groził, iż jeżeli nie uzyska zgody, coś złego stanie się z Duncanem. Kolejnym potencjalnym sprzymierzeńcem został Egon z Seacliff. Aby nie rzucać się w oczy, zwiadowcy zdecydowali, że na wyspę uda się sam Crowley. Po przeprawieniu promem, Crowley odnalazł Egona w miejscowej karczmie. Zwiadowca nie mógł znieść dymisji, zaczął pić. Crowley obezwładnił go, przetransportował na ląd (przy okazji, na koniec wrzucając go do wody) oraz wyperswadował mu picie. Grupa liczyła już teraz pięciu członków. W wyniku wyborów, pomimo sprzeciwu Crowleya, został on wybrany dowódcą. W drodze do następnego lenna, napotkali Norrisa z Holsworth. Już na początku okazało się, że jest on całkowicie pozbawiony poczucia humoru. Nie rozumiał żartów Halta, traktując każde słowo śmiertelnie poważnie. Crowley zaproponował mu dołączenie do grupy, pomimo kiepskich żartów Hibernijczyka. Norris wyraził taką chęć. Równocześnie Morgarath przeglądał księgę o straszliwych, mitycznych istotach - wargalach. Nagle przyszedł do niego Teezal. Przekazał baronowi okropne wieści - dwaj zbuntowani zwiadowcy łączą siły z innym wykluczonymi z Korpusu. Morgarath jednak nie przejął się tą sytuacją. Zwiadowcy ustanowili następny cel - lenno Redmont. Jednak podczas obozowania niepostrzeżenie podeszła ich grupa złożona z czterech mężczyzn. Byli to inni zdymisjonowani zwiadowcy: Samdash, Lewin, Berwick oraz Jurgen. Obie grupy połączyły siły i razem wyruszyły do Redmont. Crowley wraz z Haltem udali się do zamku, aby pertraktować z baronem Araldem. Podczas rozmowy dołączyła do nich Pauline DuLacy. Od razu podbiła ona serce Halta. Z powodu oszołomienia Hibernijczyk miał jednak trudności z powitaniem w przeciwieństwie do Crowleya. Po jakimś czasie przybył także miejscowy zwiadowca, Farrel. Postanowił dołączyć do grupy. Następnego dnia zwiadowcy spotkali Pritcharda. Podczas wieczornej narady zwiadowcy postanowili, że Pritchard uda się do Gorlanu, aby dowiedzieć się, gdzie trzymany jest król Oswald, Crowley z Haltem spróbują uwolnić księcia Duncana z Zamku Dzika Rzeka, a pozostali pojmą Tillera, fałszywego księcia. Halt, z pomocą wielu metrów lin oraz specjalnie przygotowanych strzał, dotarł do wysepki, na której mieścił się Zamek Dzika Rzeka. Wspiął się na taras przy komnacie, gdzie więziono Duncana, powalił strażników i uwolnił księcia. W tym samym czasie Farrel oraz Berwick przeprowadzili rozpoznanie w gospodzie, zajętej przez ludzi Tillera. Następnej nocy udali się do jego pokoju i uprowadzili go. Niestety, z powodu obluzowanej deski na schodach, Tiller spadł z ramienia Fallera, budząc wszystkich pozostałych. Dzięki zaplanowanemu ostrzałowi ze strony pozostałych zwiadowców, zbrojni zostali unieszkodliwieni, a Farrel i Berwick mogli oddalić się od gospody. Rozpoczął się Turniej w Gorlanie. Rada, w której skład wchodzili: baron Arald, książe Duncan, Crowley, Halt, Pauline, sir Rodney oraz Pritchard, planowała sposób działania na najbliższe dni. W tym samym czasie Morgarath przekonywał baronów: Pellera, Meaghera oraz Cordella, aby przeszli na jego stronę. Udało mu się to za pomocą dobrego wina. Spotkanie przerwał Teezal. Przyniósł on wiadomość o Tillerze. Znajdował się on w jednym z namiotów Aralda. Morgarath rozkazał go zabić, aby pozbawić swoich przeciwników dowodu na jego zbrodnię. Pritchard, w przebraniu żebraka, udał się do zamkowej kuchni, gdzie pod miską z rosołem ukrył wiadomość do Oswalda: "Duncan jest bezpieczny. Wytrzymaj". Odbyła się pierwsza walka - pomiędzy sir Wallacem z Belconnen oraz Morgarathem. Młody rycerz zdenerwował Morgaratha, dlatego baron wbrew przepisom rzucił się na niego z mieczem. Powstrzymał go Arald. Morgarath poprzysiągł mu śmierć. Następnego dnia odbywało się Grand Mêlée. Zawodnicy, podzieleni na dwie drużyny, walczyli ze sobą drewnianymi atrapami broni. W czerwonej drużynie znajdowali się książę Duncan oraz zwiadowca Farrel. W niebieskiej natomiast ludzie Morgaratha. Mieli oni za zadanie atakować przeciwników barona Gorlanu. Jednak książę i zwiadowca, we dwóch pokonali ich. Morgarath wyzwał Aralda na pojedynek "à résultat final", który oznaczał "do samego końca". W teorii - do poddania się, w praktyce - do śmierci. Podczas walki Morgarath użył nieprzepisowej kopii bojowej zamaskowanej gliną. Prawie zabił Aralda, ale powstrzymał go Duncan. W tym czasie Pritchard wraz Crowleyem i Haltem udali się do zamku w przebraniach służby. Uwolnili króla Oswalda. Książę zarzucił baronowi złamanie reguł turnieju. Morgarath oskarżył Duncana o napadanie na wioski oraz próbę otrucia króla. Baron posługiwał się rzekomym listem króla Oswalda. Wtedy pojawił się prawdziwy król. Morgarath był jednak na to przygotowany. Wraz z grupą pięćdziesięciu zbrojnych udał się do zamku, aby tam czekać na posiedzenie Rady Baronów. Duncan z Oswaldem powrócili do Zamku Araluen.Halt, pomimo obiekcji Crowleya, otrzymał srebrny liść dębu i został oficjalnie przyjęty w poczet Korpusu. Arald pozostał w Gorlanie, aby pilnować, by Morgarath nie opuścił zamku. Pewnego dnia przybył do niego Halt, aby skontrolować sytuację. Nic niepokojącego się nie działo. Zwiadowca miał jednak dziwne przeczucia. Przekonał się, że na murach znajdują się kukły strażników, a na zamku przebywa jedynie służba, która dba o to, aby obserwatorzy myśleli, że armia nadal przebywa w twierdzy. W kuchni znalazł sekretne przejście, którym można było wydostać się z zamku. Po przejściu przez nie Arald i Halt odnaleźli ciało Pritcharda, który przepadł kilka dni wcześniej. Przez łzy Halt poprzysiągł Morgarathowi zemstę. W tym czasie zbuntowany wielmoża przebywał już w grocie w Górach Deszczu i Nocy. Po wielu dniach udało mu się uzyskać kontrolę nad wodzem wargali. Pokaż/ukryj streszczenie en:The Tournament at Gorlan Kategoria:Książki